pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martis
:Martis is the sub-lieutenant of Imperial Army State Section III- the Pumpkin Scissors. Background :Sub-lieutenant Martis graduated from the Imperial Academy with top marks a year after the war with the Republic of Frost ended. Right away, he was posted in Section I's Elite Unit as a clerk. However, he discovered that the head of the unit, Major Ranke, was channeling money that was supposed to go for war relief into his own pocket. Arrogantly, Ranke, and his adjutant Rudolf, dismissed Martis' allegations, and Ranke even petitioned the army to have him transferred into the reserves. Dispondant, Martis found his was to a bar, where he met his childhood friend Oreldo, who was also in the army. After hearing his friend's sob story, Oreldo dragged Martis to where he was posted - State Section III, where he became the third assignment behind Oreldo, Lili Stecchin and Mercury. :At first hesitant, Martis somehow managed to fit in with the unit, which was founded to directly offer war relief. However, things radically changed when Alice Malvin was assigned. She had found Martis' records on Ranke's embezzlement of relief funds and with Captain Hunks help, presented an arrest warrant to him. At first, Ranke dismissed the warrant, and tried to have the group arrested for treason - and ordered Rudolph to kill Malvin. Oreldo tried to dissuade Rudolph from firing at Malvin, reminding him of her noble linage. But under Ranke's pressure, Rudolph fired - but Martis dived in-between them and took the shot. Fortunately, Martis was only winged, and Ranke and Rudolph were court-martialed and cashiered out of the army for forgery. :Martis remained with Section III, now named 'Pumpkin Scissors' by Malvin, and was with them when Randel Oland joined the team. At first, Martis was suspicious of Oland, especially how he became a one-man wrecking machine whenever his blue lantern was opened, and those suspicions were enforced upon remarks made by Webner prior to the destruction of the tank previously owned by Viscount Wolkins - and was rescued by Oland during the attack. Afterwords, he made a startling discovery he shared with Captain Hunks - the designation of Oland's previous unit, the 901st Anti-tank Troop wasn't supposed to have a '9' designation in it's unit number, a custom made after the Empire's first emperor died in battle in August 9. He even looked in the unit directory, which never showed a 901st unit - or any 9XX unit to be specific! Despite Hunk's misgivings, Martis continued to try to find out more about Oland's past - but upon advice from Oreldo, finally decided that Oland was worthy of his trust. Skills :An earnest soldier, Martis is well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, as well as great organizational skills. He even acted as an impromptu body guard for Princess Septieme Rodelia, when the young princess from the empire of Rodelia sneaked away from her minister to tour Central. Gallery martis 2.PNG martis 3.PNG martis 4.PNG Ep 4-7.png martis drunk.PNG Ep 13-8.png Ep 13-6.png Ep 13-5.png Ep 13-2.png Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:State Section III Category:Male